


My eyes now see

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s)





	My eyes now see

Odette wasn't sure where the hell she had turned up this bloody time. Her brother had left once more. Gone on one of his bloody expeditions. Honestly she didn't care. They'd never been particularly close and yet she knew because of blood being thicker than water she would always care about him. Even if everything in her body didn't wish her to. She hated him, she wanted to hate him. He'd tried to kill her many times in the past. For jealousy? Because she was the favorite. She'd never asked for that. She'd never asked to be born. He was just selfish.

{More coming soon}


End file.
